


An Unscheduled Stop

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the early seasons.<br/>Dean would like to be able to give Sam much more, but he has to settle for a useful gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unscheduled Stop

I do not own Sam, Dean or Supernatural, not even the Impala :-(  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------

_An Unscheduled Stop_  
\-----------------------------------------

The music pounding out from the loudspeakers, the sun's rays warming him through the car window, the buzz from his last successful hunt still circulating through his veins, his pockets filled with cash hustled from some really dumb country hicks at pool last night.........!

Yeah, all in all it should have been a tip-top moment for Dean Winchester, one of those rare calm interludes in the tempestuous sea of horror and blood that was his life, and it was. until he let his gaze alight on his little brother slumped down in the passenger seat next to him.

Sam's head was pressed against the window, his chest rising and falling imperceptibly, lost in the realms of dreams, or as more often was the case, nightmares.

His little brother was out for the count, looking no older than an over-grown six-year old, his floppy hair tousled and messy.

Dean felt a pang of anguish grip him.

He took in the figure of his sibling in his pair of worn, frayed, washed nearly to tatters jeans, his threadbare shirt and his old jacket, permanently spotted with unknown monster-secreted fluids that no amount of washing had managed to eliminate.

He wondered what life would have been like for Sam if his had been a normal family, with parents able to provide at least the basic necessities of life for their children, who could have given Sam that which he deserved, love, security and no hunting!

He could imagine his baby brother happy, babbling on about school, soccer, girls, making him and his mum and dad proud with his grades at school.  
A bitter-sweet smile came over Dean's face, he couldn't give Sam any of that, but he could give him something.

 

He passed a sign-post for the next big town and before long he was pulling into the parking lot of a huge Mall where he deftly manoeuvred the Impala into a space shadowed by an enormous tree.

With the roar of the engine dulled, the rock music was even louder and Dean knew that Sam would soon re-surface from sleep.

Sure enough Sam stirred and tried in vain to stretch his limbs to his gigantor length, even knowing the impossibility of that in the restricted space of the car.

 

"Dean..!” he slurred owlishly, "How long did I sleep?...Where are we?"

"We, my little brother are parked in the comfortable shade of a friendly tree, belonging to the Desert Rose Mall, where we are going to leave my baby until we totally stake out this joint  
and fit you out."

 

Sam stared at him as if he had grown antlers and turned into a reindeer; his big soft eyes in "What the Hell" mode.

"What on Earth! Dean... Just... What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means bro, three new pairs of jeans, ever assuming we find ones to fit those prolonged appendages you call legs, some new shirts and a couple of jackets...and no bitching!"

" What...No! I don't need anything, we haven't got the extra money to throw away on clothes."

"That's where your wrong, Sammy-boy! Last night I really cashed in big-style, and you bro are gonna get a new wardrobe, courtesy of the two hicks..., I mean nice guys who supplied the cash.  
Maybe that's why you don't get your full supply of chicks, Sammy," Dean teased wagging a finger. " 'Cos if even I reckon you look like a shabby hobo, what must they think!"

He exited the car knowing that Sam would follow.  
"Come on, Sam, we haven't got all day and you're worse than a prissy girl when you're picking out stuff!"

" Dean..!"

"I said no bitching dude!"

"Dean, I... Thanks, man. "

"It's no big Sammy, it's the least you deserve," replied Dean, his gaze meeting Sam's.  
Any other words would have been superfluous, their silent communication conveying more than mere words ever could.

The End


End file.
